There appears to be a link between extended periods of immobility in confined quarters, such as a person might experience on a long journey in an airplane or other vehicle, and the occurrence of Deep Vein Thrombosis (DVT) or the formation of blood clots in the lower extremities of an individual. Further, extended periods of immobility may aggravate other conditions such as arthritis, various neuropathies, swelling, lymphedema, fibromyalgia, tension headaches, and other bone and muscle injuries.
While several factors, such as advanced age, a persons weight, and other health characteristics may increase or decrease the likelihood of DVT occurring, extended periods of immobility, are a likely cause of DVT occurring in the legs. If a person does suffer from DVT, a potentially fatal blood clot could form which may be large enough that the clot does not naturally dissolve. Such a clot may break loose and travel from the person's leg to their heart or lungs resulting in serious illness or even death.
While numerous treatment and preventative strategies exist, the most common way of avoiding the occurrence of DVT is to exercise the legs by flexing the leg muscles or simply getting up and briefly walking around perhaps once an hour or more if possible. The action of walking stimulates blood flow by causing contracting muscles to pump the blood onward through the legs. Unfortunately, under many circumstances a persons mobility may be limited to such an extent that walking around is not possible or is undesirable, for example while on a plane. In addition to airline travel there may be a link between DVT and other conditions where people are required or choose to sit for long periods of time such as when driving, working at a desk or assembly line, watching television in their home, etc.
Thus, it is desirable to stimulate blood flow in a person with restricted mobility, particularly when in airplanes, trains, cars, etc., to prevent the formation of blood clots and to relieve various other conditions.